Broken connections
by Invader Vex
Summary: This is the sequel to Sanity is Ovverrated, so you'll probably be lost, but it's still a good read!Red felt guilty. It' wasn't his fault that Captian LArd Nar's girl liked him. It wasn't his fault that he caught them making out when he was going to
1. Chapter 1

Broken Connections

I do not own Invader Zim.

Invader Zim © Jhonen Vasquez

Invader Vex and all unrelated names © me

---Writer's note-----

Okay, this story had a lot of Spanish in it. Most of it is translated by the speaker (Shojah-Re') or other characters. But, since I had to translate some phrases one word at a time, I know that some might be wrong. I also had to use the Microsoft office translator to translate. So I'm sorry and mean no offense if my wording is wrong.

Also. If you don't like reading about people going insane, then this is just a fair warning.

SOMEBODEH LOSES IT IN HERE!!!! WOOOOOOOOT!!!

---Chapter one- Party! -----

Red was startled by a knock on his door. He scrambled out of the bathroom and threw on a pair of baggy trip pants. He opened the door with one hand, the other held up his jeans. "Yeah?" He asked, breathless as he flung open the door. "9:00 pm, tonight! Be there or be square!" Red glanced down. A short alien of some sort was speaking to him. "What?" He asked puzzled, pulling up his pants. The bug-looking alien rolled his eyes, or as far as Red could tell he did. "The party! The party that _you're_ in charge of! Remember? What, do you live under a rock!?" He sneered, looking at him with uncertainty. "Oh yeah. _That_ party." He frowned. "Right, I'll be there." He slammed the door in the alien's face. He glanced at his clock. It was 6. Ol' Lardy was leaving at 8. He then took the time to zip and button his pants. He threw on a plain black T, and his silver Converses. He ran a comb through his black hair and left his dark room. He walked into the cafeteria, his hands shoved into his pockets. He spotted Vex eating lunch alone, and sat down in front of her. "Heya Vexie. What's cooking?" He asked. Vex was poking at her food doubtfully "Lard, apparently. The chef's on vacation, so he volunteered to cook. I think I've seen at least 8 people leave, running to the bathroom." She said. Red grimaced and glanced at her food. "Ugh! What _IS_ that!?" He recoiled as if from a bad smell. "It's supposed to be a salad." She poked the glowing green gunk with her fork. "Uh. I'm going to have to take over." He stood. Vex looked up at him. "_You_ cook?" Red nodded proudly. "I'm a professional certified chef!" He patted his chest. She giggled and watched him as he strode behind the bar to the kitchen. A moment later Nar was thrown out, He seemed to be smoking. Literally. Red came out with a fire extinguisher and shot the foam all over Nar's back. Nar yelped, startled, and turned and began yelling at him in Vortian. Red just shrugged and threw it at him. Nar caught it and fell backwards. The people remaining in the cafeteria cheered. Vex covered her mouth to hide her smile. She went back to the bar and within a half hour, new food was being brought out on Red's arms to the bar. The people 'ooh'ed and 'Aww'ed. The food was soon gone. As Vex threw her empty plate away, she heard several compliments to Red and his cooking. "The Emo cook. Who knew?" she giggled. Nar had stomped sulking back to the bridge. She was about to go see him when Red came bursting out. "_Now I know that I can't make you stay, but where's your heart? But where's your heart? But where's your... and I know there's nothing I can say, to change that part. To change that part. To chaaaaaaaange!" _He tore into an air guitar and ran over to her. _"So many bright lights to cast a shadow! But can I speak? Is it hard understanding what men complete? A life that's so demanding, I get so weak. A love that's so demanding, I can't speak. I am not afraid to keep on living. I am not afraid to walk this world alone. Honey if you stay you'll be forgiven! Nothing you can say can stop me from going home_." He sung quietly. Vex chuckled into her hand as he wrapped his arm around her. "_These bright lights have always blinded me! These bright lights have always blinded me!" _He hummed the rest as they walked into the bridge. Nar was shouting orders to the crew. "You heard me!! I want this place spotless before I leave! You there! Push those buttons! You! Pull some levers! Pull some levers!!" He commanded. The workers in the bridge were scrambling to feed Nar's wishes. Red scratched his head as he looked around. Spleenk was hastily scrubbing the floors with two mops, one for each pair of hands. Shloonktapooxis was giddily tittering while banging his head on a wall. "What's the hurry Lardy?" He called over the hustle. "None of your concern you mongrel- Oh… Red..." He bit his lip. "Sorry, I'm kinda on edge right now." Red snorted. "I'll show you mongrel you little-" Vex put a hand on his shoulder. Red chewed his tongue "Hey! Watch that wire!" He snapped at a bug-looking alien. "Baby," Red flinched. He wished she was talking to him.. "Don't you think you're going overboard?" She walked up to him. She hugged him. Red's lip twitched annoyingly. "No." He said pointedly. "Two of my cousins are coming over soon. I want them to be impressed. Not that…" He frowned. "They probably won't even notice.. " He rubbed his chin. "Oh well. I like a clean ship." Some of the workers began protesting when they heard this. "All right fine! Go screw yourselves then!" He grumbled. Red had never heard Nar talk like that. Obviously, neither had Vex. "You feel okay?" She asked worriedly. Nar smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." He glanced at his watch. "Aww. Gotta go baby." He kissed her cheek. Red turned away huffily. "I'll be back soon, ok?" she nodded. Nar scurried out the door. An excited murmur ran through the workers. Red held up a hand. "Wait for it." An engine started. "Wait." He called. The crew was tense as the engine roared and began growing fainter. "Yes he-"Red held up a hand. He listened. "Hurry! Look like you're working!" They all scrambled around. A small ship flew past the window. Red could clearly see Nar looking at them. He smiled and then the ship blasted off. "Now!" The crew cheered, they threw up their buckets, sponges rags, and mops, then hurried to their new stations. "All right! Let's get this thing started!"

---------

_"I'm gonna make you bend and break, it sends you to me without wait. Say a prayer but let the good times roll, in case God doesn't show… Let the good times roll, let the good times roll. And I want these words to make things right but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life. 'Who does he think he is?' If that's the worst you've got better but your fingers back to the keys_." The music blasted out of the speakers. Red was on stage, singing along while pulling off his best moves. The crowd was going wild. Vex was dancing in the crowd, cheering him on. Red pulled a Michel Jackson and then did the splits. The girls roared. He pointed to Spleenk, who was serving as DJ, and he nodded. The words shut off. Red picked a rose out of a pot and put it in his mouth. "_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers…In hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers! Get me out of my mind,"_ He beckoned to Vex as he sung the words. "_And get you out of those clothes!" _He held out a hand, she grabbed it and he pulled her on stage. "_I'm a liner away," _She joined in. Red was surprised, when Vex sung, she sounded like Amy Lee (from evanesance) "_From getting you into the mooooood, whoa!"_ They took each others hands and began singing. "_One night and one more time, thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great! 'He tastes like you only sweeter!' One night and one more time, thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories, 'He, He tastes like you only sweeter!"_ Another voice had joined them, two actually. "_One night and one more time, thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great! 'He tastes like you only sweeter!' One night and one more time, thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories, 'He, He tastes like you only sweeter!"_Red looked over. Two Vortians had made their way on stage.The lights made it hard to see them clearly. He shrugged. These must be Lard's cousins. "_One night and one more time, thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great! 'He tastes like you only sweeter!' One night and one more time, thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories, 'He, He tastes like you only sweeter!"_ The song ended and the four went off stage. "He-ey, _mi amigo_¿_Como estas_?" One of the Vortians caught up with Red and Vex. The other wasn't far behind him. "_Hola, amigos. ¿Como estas?" _Red looked at him. He had a deep voice with a very thick Spanish accent. He was tall, a little taller than Red. He had long horns that ended just before they pierced his shoulders. His goggles made them look silver with white pupils. His skin was a dark gray, almost black. He had a scar over his left eye. He wore a fancy-looking brown leather jacket over a white t-shirt. He had on tight black jeans and black Vortian boots. He was smiling broadly, holding out his hand. "Umm…_lo siento, Senor. No habla mucho espanol."_ Red tried to get the accent right, and said it slowly to make sure he said it right. The Vortian laughed. "_Bien hecho_, my friend! Well done! You speak Irken? English?" He asked in Irken. "I no little Irken. More English. " Red nodded, then said in English: "English will be fine." They shook hands. Red noticed he had a mechanical middle finger on his right hand."My name is Shojah- Re'. You can just call me Shojah. This is _mi hermano_-" He turned around. " Hey! Crete! Get over here!" The other Vortian scrambled up. "_Siento-" _Shojah said something to him in Vortian. The Vortian, obviously named Crete, nodded. "Phew. I don't speak Spanish or Irken!" He laughed. "My name's Crete! At your service!" He was young, but laugh lines were already creasing the corners of his eyes. His goggles made his eyes silver with white pupils as well. His horns were shapes more like Lard's, but were slightly shorter. He had on a high-collared black jacket over a white shirt. He wore faded jeans and black Vortian boots. He had a sideways lightning-shaped scar on the upper right side of his forehead. Red and him shook hands. Crete then shook hands with Vex. " You must be Lardy's co-captain! Vex. The one he's going to-" Shojah elbowed Crete hard in the ribs. "Oh yeah." He grumbled. They shared a look as if they knew something secret. Shojah shook her hand. "Oooh. _Muy calente chica_. I can see why he chose you.." He muttered something under his breath that Vex didn't hear. He kissed her hand. Vex giggled. "_Gracias._ You're not so bad yourself." Shojah smiled. "I'm Crete's step brother by marriage. He's Lard's cousin." Crete grinned. "Ol Lardy gonna tie the-" Shojah stepped on his foot. Crete winced. "I'll shut up now…" He muttered. "¿_Te apetece tomar algo_?" Shojah asked politely. Red knew what that meant. "Yeah, wine if the idiots have any…" He smiled. "Red or white? I personally prefer red…" Red scratched his chin. "Yeah I like Red. Speaking of which, the name's Red." Shojah laughed. "You're not serious." Red nodded. "Well, Rojo. It's a pleasure to meet you!" He walked over to the bar. "_Dos vino!"_ Shojah brought back their drinks and they sat down. They all four talked for a long time. Red noticed that neither was very much like Nar, but there were a few likenesses in Crete. Red found out that most of Nar's family had shunned him because he wanted to rebel against the Irkens. They didn't like the idea of him startling an 'illegal' resistance. So when he did, they blocked him out. It was mostly just the older generations. His aunts, uncles, grandparents, even his own parents. But most of his cousins still like him. His family was strict on formality and traditions. That why, Shojah explained, they dressed up wherever they went. Most of the younger generation, himself, Crete and Lard for example, were not as strung up on the traditions as the older ones. Red also found that they were the youngest generation of their family. None of Lard's cousins had kids, in fact, very few were even married yet. But, Lard's sister had a baby boy on the way. After a while, they went their separate ways. Red sat down on a couch in the corner of the bridge. He watched the people dance as he sipped the last of his wine. "Hey Red." He glanced up. Vex smiled down at him as she sat. "Oh, hi." He said, looking away. "I want to ask you something." Red turned back to her. "What is it?" He asked curiously. "What do you like about me? Tell me the truth, and I'll skin you alive if you give me a damn perverted answer." Red was thrown off by the question. "Well, I umm.. I guess I.. Err…" He sat back and got his brain back in order before answering. "Well… you listen to me… and you don't force me to be someone else… you like me, emo and all… And… you help me with my problems… you give me a reason not to pull the trigger… but…" He stopped. Vex put a hand on his shoulder. "But?" Red shook his head. "Red, go on. You know I won't get mad." Red nodded. "That's another thing.. You don't get _too_ angry when I screw up…" Vex gave him a look. She wanted him to finish. "But… I can't have you. There." He turned away, tears stinging his eyes. Vex looked down at the ground. "Red… I really do like you… really… But…_ I_ can't have _you_." Red looked at her. "_You_ like me…?" He asked. He'd always liked her, but he'd never been sure if she'd felt the same. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't like you." She said. She was glad Nar was gone for what she was about to do. "And I wouldn't now." She stroked his face. He closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't know why he was crying, but it felt good. She rested her forehead on his. "Please don't cry, Red. I don't like it when you cry…" She wiped away the tear. Her lips pressed against his. She hugged him close. If he could, he knew he'd never let her go. But he would have to… It pained him. "I'm sorry, Vex." He whispered. "For what?" She asked softly. "For crying." Tears fell down his face. "It's okay. I'm sorry if I make you hurt." Red smiled, chuckling. "That sounded emo." He looked up at her. She brought him close, and their lips kissed. Red was so engulfed by Vex he didn't notice when the music stopped, and everyone froze. Nar gawked at the scene. "What? Carry on!" The crowd cheered and the music started up again. Crete and Shojah were the first to greet him. "Ah, my favorite cousins!" The three embraced. "We'll catch up in a moment, but have you seen Vex? I got the thing." He patted his pocket. "Oh! You're gonna do it here? I thought you might.." Crete shrugged. Shojah smiled. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled. I saw her talking to Red earlier on the couch over there. But then I got caught up in the crowd…" He trailed off, Nar was staring intently towards the couch. "He better not…" He pushed through the crowd. Crete glanced up at Shojah. "Was that the 'He'd better not be kissing my girl' tone?" Shojah looked grim. "I know that tone too well.. Oh boy, we'd better follow him.." They ran after him. Nar brushed past his crew until he saw them. He froze. They were kissing. Red had tears rolling down his face. He was murmuring something to her, it seemed like he was trying to pull away. He didn't have a hand on her. But she had her arms around him… then it hit him. All this time he'd thought Red was after Vex. But this sight sent up a spark of alarm. Maybe… Vex wanted Red instead of him? His body went limp. Red felt extreme sadness coming from someone in the crowd. He pulled away wiping his mouth. He looked towards the crowd. "Oh dear God." He whispered. Vex followed his gaze. A tear fell to the ground. Vex gasped. "Nar!"

----- -----

Nar threw people out of his way. Red grabbed his arm. "Nar! Please, I can explain! It's all my fault-" Nar grabbed his shoulder gruffly. Red flinched. "Stop taking up for her! Now I know what's been going on! I'm sorry for doubting you Red, you're a good man." Red blinked in confusion. "You've got it-" Nar pushed him away. "Shut up Red. I'll take care of her for you." he rushed up the stairs. "Nar wait please-" Vex chased after him. Red took a step towards them. He was blinded by a bright flash. He saw a black and white image. Vex was running after Nar down the hall. They had just stepped out of an elevator. She was screaming and crying, pointing at the elevator. Blood speckled their clothes. He was yelling something Red couldn't hear. Vex grabbed his arm. He turned and backhanded her. She stumbled backwards. Red saw out of the corner of his eye something incredulous happen. The elevator door got stuck. The shaft moved up. Vex tripped over her feet, and into the chamber. Then it was as if he got sucked back into reality. The party was raging around him. He saw Vex's feet and they travelled up the stairs. Nar was headed towards the elevator, to get to his room. "I don't want to hear it you two-timing slut!" He shouted. Red sprinted after them. "Vex, wait! Stop!" He rounded a corner. A chill passed through him. They were getting in the elevator. Another bright flash.

-------

Red picked himself off the ground. What the..? He looked around. He was in a hallway, the same one he'd just been in. He saw a clock. The clock was one minute slow. Or was it? "- Two timing slut!" Nar rounded the corner huffily. He threw something in the trash and walked through Red. Ah ha! He was in 'envoy mode'. He rolled his eyes as his lame-o term. Oh yeah, the elevator. Vex came around and went through him. Nar stepped into the elevator. " Nar, I can explain everything!" she cried, and jumped in. "Get out!" Nar snapped, grabbing her shoulders. Then lo and behold, he himself came past. Solid Red paused for a moment, blinked several times, and then continued running. That must've been when his envoy self rewound. He figured. Real-time Red dove, trying to get in. he landed in between the doors, just as they shut. Vortian elevator doors weren't the same as Earth elevators. Definitely not as safe. He winced as he heard his ribs crunch under the pressure of the metal doors. He could feel the sting. He patted his side. Wait… He remembered blood. Oh no.. "Open the doors! Open the door! It's gonna.." He wheezed. Nar was feverishly pressing buttons. "It's stuck! Oh no.." He grabbed Red's arms and began pulling. He saw green fingers on Nar's middle, so Vex must've been pulling to. Red howled as more of his ribs snapped. The elevator dinged. Envoy Red then realized what was going to happen. If the elevator doors didn't crush him first, the downward-bound elevator would slice him in two. Oh joy. He Ran over and tried to push the doors open. He put his back against one, and a foot against the other. He pushed with all his strength. The door slowly began inching open. Red gritted his teeth, pushing to his limit against the heavy metal. Almost… Nar had begun rapidly pressing the door button. "Ugh! Damn doors!" He jumped in between them and did the splits, one foot on each door. Red stared as Nar's hand landed through his head. He shivered. That was so weird… "That's using your noggin Narry." He muttered. Red on the floor was sobbing. Vex was saying something to him. Red wished he could hear her. Nar pushed with his legs and arms. The doors opened wider, and Vex pushed Red out. Envoy red stopped pushing. The doors closed a few inches. Nar jumped out. Vex squeezed through just as they started to close normally again. Envoy Red wiped his brow. They were safe, for now. Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

-------

"-what was he going to ask me!?" Red woke to Vex's desperate cry. "I'm sorry! I've already said to much!!" Crete sounded like he was sobbing. He sat up, he was in his bed, and his ribs repaired using bone-fusion he guessed. They were sore, though. He moaned and weakly got up. "Come on Crete! Tell me! Please? I'll be your best friend!" Red laughed at the lame line. Vex's voice was getting louder as they came closer. "I'm sorry!!!_ Siento Siento Siento Siento Siento Siento Siento Siento Siento Siento Siento Siento!!!" _He sobbed, yelling probably the only Spanish he knew. Red put on a large white T and white and red trip pants. He stepped outside. Crete ran into him. "I'm sorry!! I can't tell you!!" He said, hiding behind him. Vex skid to a stop. "Ugh! _Come on!!_" she snapped. "Nar won't even talk to me now! What happened?" Crete blinked. "Nar? Which one? I'm Crete Nar, then there's Lard Nar, and Shojah Nar, Are' Nar…" He trailed off, catching onto what Vex was saying. "I don't know!! Leave me alone you crazy Irken!!" He cried, sprinting away. Vex shook her head. "Forget it! It's hard keeping up with those stupid Vortians…" Red laughed. "With good reason! You were hounding him like a homicidal stalker!" He chuckled. Vex sulked. "Humph! I can't find Shojah anywhere! And Nar's locked himself in his room! Ugh, there's no one to talk to..." She frowned. Red's antennae drooped. "Oh, I'm glad you count me as a nobody." He muttered. He brushed past her. "Oh, Red! I didn't mean that, I just meant, no one that might know what Nar was planning." Red rubbed his head. Did he see anything important? He thought hard. Nar through something in the trash! That's it! "Hey! What time does the janitor pick up the trash?" He whirled around, almost knocking into her. "Umm… 11:00." She replied, mystified. He glanced at a clock in the hall. "Phew!" He took of running. It was 10: 45.

--------

He slid around the corner and dove on his hands and knees. Then He scrambled over to the trash. He threw out a piece of paper. He was looking for something out of place… A banana peel, a used tissue gross… an empty medicine bottle… Beer cans…An empty pack of cigarettes. He paused. He hadn't smoked for maybe a week now, but the craving was still there. He glanced around. Surprisingly, the hall was empty. He opened the box and sniffed it, then quickly threw it over his shoulder A little black box caught his eye. It looked sort of like the stereotypical Engagement ring….. Red's heart dropped. He gulped. ….boxes… He picked it up. Was this what Nar had thrown into the trash? He grasped it and wiped it on his pants leg. He opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. He moaned as guilt nearly crushed his heart. Nar had been planning to ask Vex to marry him. But, deep inside, he was kind of glad he didn't get the chance too.

-------

Alright. Let's try this… Red pressed his hands on his door, and concentrated as hard as he could. His right eye began twitching. He gritted his teeth. Come on… come on… His hands fell through. "Yes!" He yelped. Then he couldn't move his hands. Oh boy… He yanked, but his hands were in the metal and out the other side. He wiggled his fingers. Dammit. He groaned. He heard somebody scream outside. The door opened and he was thrown backwards and against the wall. "Red! There's moving fingers on your door!!!" Shloonktapooxis cried, looking around for the Irken. "Red? REDDY?!! Reddy bo-banny?" Red rolled his eyes. "That doesn't rhyme!" He said. Shloonk screamed and turned to the door. "Red! Keep talking! Follow the sound of my voice!!" He sobbed. "No idiot! _You_ follow _my _voice!" He said. "Why? You're behind the door." Red rolled his eyes again. "Ugh." He pushed the door until he could see Shloonk. "Oh Hi! What are you doing here?" He asked. Red just stared at him. "Oh my god! Your hands are stuck in the door! I'll go get the Captain!!" Red's eyes widened. "Wait, no Just get Ve-"Shloonktapooxis ignored him and zoomed out into the hall. "CAPTAIN!!!! CAPTAIN!!! WE GOT A CODE SOMETHING-OR-OTHER!!" Red shook his head. He shut the door and tried to yank his hands out, knowing very well there was no use. He tried to concentrate, but just when he felt his fingers start to go transparent, He heard Shloonktapooxis scream. "OH MY GOD!! THAT DOOR HAS FINGERS!!" He also heard the light titter-tatter of Vortian footsteps. "Yes, you were right! I don't believe it. Intriguing…" He felt Nar touch his fingers. "Hey! Help me!" He yelled. He tried to reach the door control panel with his head. "Red?" the door flew open and he was slammed against the wall again. "Oww… gosh, does no one open doors softly anymore!? Now I know what a door feels like…" He muttered. Nar's head appeared beside the door. "Red?! What happened? How in God's name did your hands get stuck in the door!?" He closed the door a little. "Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Shloonk cried. They both looked at him. "I think he used mystical powers given to him by the Creator to make himself trans-parent-ical and tried to stick his hands through the door, but lost concentration and got his hands stuck!" He grinned. Nar looked down at Red. "He's right, isn't he?" Red nodded. "Amazingly, yes." Shloonk grinned even wider. "Well, I guess just try and concentrate." Nar shrugged. Red rolled his eyes, and bit his tongue. "All right, go away." The two left. Red concentrated really hard… A song came into his head. '_We'll carry on… we'll carry on, though you're dead and gone believe me, your memory will carry on_…' His hands fell through. He pulled them out. "Man this envoy stuff can be bothersome!" He rubbed his wrists. Now, back to business…

-----------

He looked out the door. Nar was unlocking his door, glanced around, and then went in. Red's eyes narrowed. All right... He crept over to the door. He put his head against it listening. He heard the mumble of someone talking. A higher one answered back. Red's eyes widened. He waited till the voices went away. Then he stuck his hand through the door. He tried to focus as he found the lock. He flipped it over. He pulled his hand through and turned the handle. He opened the door slowly, taking a peek in. It was dark. He opened it wider. "Nar?" He whispered. He stepped in. He wasn't in the main room that was for sure. He crept over to the bedroom door. He listened. More murmuring. He frowned and left. He closed the door quietly and ran over to his room. He scrambled into the doorway and over to the intercom/ communicator. He switched it to communicator mode. "Who would you like to call?" An automated voice said. Red had his customized. He had all their numbers, but some of them, when he imputed a name for the number, gave them different names. Lard Nar was listed as 'Lardy' in it for instance. "Angel." He panted. "Calling 'angel'." It said. "Hello?" Vex appeared on the screen. "Vex, can you come down to my room for a minute?" he said nervously. Vex gave him a look. Red rolled his eyes. "It's serious! I promise I won't touch you. I swear." He made a cross over his chest. Vex raised an eyebrow. "Fine, hold on." The screen went blank. He waited impatiently for her outside. "What?" She came around the corner. "Come on!!" he grabbed her wrist. "Hey! You swore you won't touch me!" He sneered. "And by 'touch' I mean with my-"Vex smacked him. "Jerk." Red swore and stopped. "-Jesus Christ woman!! Did you go to 'How to Smack Men School' or something!? Geez…" He rubbed his face. Vex sighed. "Sorry. Now what's this big emergency?" Red pointed at Nar's door. Vex glanced at him. "Are you joking?" she asked. Red shook his head. He opened the door and beckoned to Vex. She hesitantly followed. He came to the bedroom. He stuck his hand through and unlocked it. Vex gawked at him. "How did-"Red shushed her. "Go in." She grasped the handle. "What-"she looked back at him. He was gone. She gulped and opened the door. "Nar?" She flipped on the light switch. She heard two gasps. She looked up. Nar and another girl were embraced. "Nar?" Vex's hand went limp on the door. The Vortian girl glanced at him. "Who's she?" She asked worriedly. Vex recognized the woman subliminally as the famous Agent Kent. One of the best Vortian Spies to ever live. "I'm his girlfriend… or so I thought." Vex felt anger bubbling up. Kent jumped up. "What!? You told me..." she turned to Vex. "I'm so sorry! I wouldn't have, if I'd, He said…" she stammered. "It's okay. Go now." Vex commanded. Kent didn't argue with the Irken girl. She wasn't the two-timing type. Vex walked over to A trembling Nar. He was mumbling to himself. "-but the doors were locked..." Vex glared at him. "I came to apologize and explain myself for last night. But, I think you need to do the explaining." Nar looked up at her. "You ruined it all! You ruined what was supposed to be the best night of my life! I paid $1600 dollars for that ring!! And now it's being chewed up in the trash along with the commitment I was planning to make!!! So thanks for nothing but bad memories Vex!" He pushed her out the door and slammed it in her face.

------ ---

She stared at the door. Ring? Commitment? It all made sense now. That's why Nar was so upset… A tear fell down her face. He'd been planning to marry her? She walked out. Red was waiting for her. "Vex? Vex what happened?" she grabbed him and sobbed into his shoulder. "Vex I-"He stopped. She was crying hard. Red felt a heavy pang of sadness. It hurt him to see her cry like this. She must have found out… He wrapped his arms around her. He remembered seeing that Kent spy woman coming running out crying too. Tears fell from his face. "I'm sorry Vex. I wish I could make it right. I really do. I'd go back and fix that night. I'd watch you…in the white dress…" She squeezed him. "I know you would Red. You'd do anything to make me happy." She realized the truth of her own words. Red was willing to let her marry Nar if it made her happy. "I love you Red. You're the best guy I've ever met. A little rough around the edges, but you've got a good heart." Red was touched. No one ever had said something like that to him. They held each other as the tears fell. Red heard a door open. "Tch." He looked up. Nar brushed past. "I should have known you'd run to the Emo kid." Red froze. Vex's eyes opened. She felt Red push her away. The next thing happened in a flash. But Nar was suddenly pinned against the wall, Red on top of him. His eight mechanical spiderlegs were all out, pointing at Nar. Red's face was in the most twisted rage Vex had ever seen. Nar looked startled. "You wanna say that to my face you little bitch!?" He snapped. Nar snarled. "Sure thing you little fucking Emo!! Red's spiderlegs flinched. Vex gasped. "No Red! Stop!" She grabbed him. His spiderlegs shot forward, but missed as Vex jostled him. Red pushed her away. Nar kicked him in the nuts. Red crumpled and Nar ran. Red jumped up. "GET BACK HERE! I'm gonna laugh as the fragments of your skull fall from the ceiling!!!" He roared. "Red!" Vex chased after him. He picked himself up with his spiderlegs, instantly gaining speed. Vex got out her spiderlegs and followed. Lard was running as fast as he could to get away. He took a sharp left into the bridge. Red bashed through, ripping the doors down. Nar stumbled as he jumped his chair. The crew gasped and watched as the three flew through the other doors. Once in the cafeteria, Nar began throwing back tables and chairs to try to throw Red off. Red dodged easily, but not Vex. Her spiderlegs caught on a table and she went flying. She had to remember, Red had been using his spiderlegs since before she was born. Red and Nar ran out of the cafeteria. Vex scrambled up, fearfully trying to keep up with the two angry men. "You guys! Stop it! This is irrational!!" she yelled. They ignored her. Red jumped forward and grabbed one of Nar's horns. Lard was jolted off his feet and slammed down into the ground. Red then pounced on him. He returned in his spiderlegs and they began throwing punches. Vex stopped and lowered herself to the ground, her spiderlegs recoiling back into her PAK. "Hey! Stop it! This is unnecessary!" She called. They kept of fighting, throwing names at each other all the while. "Ugh… Umm… Ooh! I feel faint!!" She pretended to collapse. After a moment she cracked open an eye. No one was coming to 'rescue' her. She sat up. "Fine! Just fight like barbarians! See if I care!" she snapped. Red punched Nar in the mouth. Nar yelped and threw Red off of him, kicking him in the ribs. Red fell back, his breath taken away. Nar put his hand over his mouth, wincing in pain. A drop of blood fell down his chin. Vex saw her chance. She jumped between them. "STOP." She commanded. They looked at her. "Both of you, go to your rooms!" She said. The two men glared at each other for a moment. Red rubbed his ribs and went one way. Nar wiped his mouth and went the other. Vex watched them leave. It was strange to her. Both had their heads down, slumped shoulders, and neither seemed really angry. It was more sadness, as if they just wanted to hit something. Vex sighed, watching Nar. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

-------- ------


	3. Chapter 3

She looked down, engulfed in her thoughts. A voice shook her back into reality. Someone was singing. "_How cruel is the golden rule? When the lives we lead are only golden plated? And I knew that the lights of the city were to heavy for me. And though I carried Karats for everyone to see…" _She looked up. The voice wasMale, singing soulfully and mournfully at the same time. It was kind of heavenly. She walked down the hall, listening. "_And I saw God cry in the reflections of my enemies. And all the lovers with no time for me." _She rounded the corner, and saw Red sitting against the wall of an empty hallway. "_And all of the mothers raised their babies to stay away from me…"_ He looked up at her, his eyes filled with pain as he sung slowly. "_Tongues of the socket, of electric dreams. Where the sewage of youth drowns the spark of my teens. And I knew that the lights of the city were to heavy for me. And though I carried karats for everyone to see… And I saw God cry in the reflections of my enemies. And all the lovers with no time for me. And all of the mothers raised their babies to stay away from me…" _He jumped up."Sing with me." He said, grasping her hands. "What?" she asked, startled. She needed to find Nar to apologize. "_A penny for your thoughts but a dollar for your incite! Oh, a fortune for your disaster!"_ Vex shook her head. "I'm sorry. I've got to go." She pulled out from Red's grasp. He stopped. "Vex?" She shook her head tearfully. "I'm sorry Red. I'm sorry." She ran past him. Red watched her go. He didn't give chase, he didn't move. He watched her sadly. After everything… she still wanted Nar. He sighed. Tears stung his eyes. What did he have to do to earn her trust, and furthermore her love? He closed his eyes and let the tears hit the floor. What did he have to do, to prove himself at all? He sighed. What did it matter? Obviously no one cared about him… no one from the Massive had been looking for him… Vex still wanted the other man, and now Nar hated him too. Why was he such a screw-up? He glared at the ground, angry tears falling down his face. Everywhere he went he made enemies… No friends, fake lovers. He wiped his face heatedly. Talk about Broken connections.

----- ----

Purple stared into Red's room. He sniffled. He would have cried, if he had any tears left. Red had been gone for over a week now. At first everyone had frantically searched for him, but, after a few days, rumors began coming up. Some of the Irkens said that He'd probably hid and killed himself, and they just hadn't found the body yet. Purple wanted to believe that. He vaguely remembered something about mirrors… something that involved Red… But it was as if a chunk of his memory had been erased. He wanted to believe that Red was still out there.. alive. But.. Where could he be? He sighed and shut the door. Zim floated silently behind him. "I actually miss the annoying guy…" He said softly. Purple nodded. He felt as if a half of him had been taken away. He and Red had always seen each other as brothers, even though they didn't always get along. He shuddered a little and began walking away. "Purple." He stopped, but didn't look at Zim. He felt as if this was somehow partially his fault. "Take care, okay?" Purple nodded slowly, then continued walking. Zim was worried about Purple. Ever since they'd called off the search, the usually loud Irken had barely spoken a word. The last time he remembered Purple saying anything was three days ago, when he'd said 'thank you' to the chef when he gave him his food. Now he didn't even do that. And he had a hollow look in his eyes, Zim often found him sitting alone, staring blankly off into space. He sighed heavy-hearted and floated back off to the bridge. Purple walked silently down the hall, his boots hardly making a sound. 'I need a sign, God. Just a sign that he's alive.. He heard static coming from Zim's room, then a voice. "Hello? Zim? This is Captain Lard Nar. I've come to make a deal." Purple walked in. "You're not Zim! Bring me the Tallest." Purple shook his head. "Fine. Tell him I will release The 10 viral tanks I have captured if He'll take that b Red back!" Purple's eyes widened. "He… He's alive?" He said hoarsely. Nar raised an eyebrow. "Of course he's alive! He's been on my ship for over a week now and I want him gone! No one makes a fool out of me on my ship!" Purple could see that Lard was very upset about something. His lip was swollen and puffy, and his face red with rage. He also had a red mark on his cheek, as if someone had slapped him. "Where is he? I want to see him!" Purple said, his happiness building up. Nar scowled. "Fine!" He grumbled something to a person off screen. "Just a minute.." Nar muttered. "No, not here! Make him use his own d communicator!" Je snapped angrily. "I don't want to see that b for the rest of the day!" Nar was trembling with fury, Purple could see. Purple had never heard him talk that this, so he must have been really fed up. After a moment, the screen went black, then opened up again. "Hello?" Red's face blurred onto the screen. Purple felt tears sting his eyes. "Red….!" He gasped. "Purple!" Red smiled happily. Purple blinked at him. "What happened to you!? You look different.." Red gave him a confused look, then suddenly became angry. "Why do you care! No one came looking for me! That tells me how unwanted I am in the Irken society!" Purple felt hurt. "We thought you were dead." He said quietly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he remembered all the pain he'd been through. Red seemed to think about this for a moment. "Dead? So.." He understood now. "Oh… Purple… I'm sorry… I should have… I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you…I-I just… I thought.." his voice was cracking a little. Purple looked down at the ground. They shared a moment of awkward silence. Then Purple, without looking up, asked quietly. "Why are you on the Resisty ship?" Was his 'brother' a Defective? Had he joined Captain Nar and Vex, trying to destroy everything he himself and not to mention Red had worked so hard for, for all their years as Tallest? Red seemed to understand this too. "I-I'm just staying! I'm not part of anything. I'm just living here…" He said hurriedly. "What about Nar? Why is he so angry?" He looked up. Red sneered, and glared off screen. "That Nar…" he cleared his throat. "It a long story." Purple waited. Red sighed and then explained what had happened over the past few hours. Purple nodded when he finished. "Well. It's kind of your fault too." Red stared at him. "If you hadn't been trying to charm Vex in the first place…" Red glared at him. Purple looked away, hurt and scared a little "Red laughed. "I'm joking. Yeah, I'm just a stupid mess-up." Red's mood fell as he said this, and the smile melted off his face. Purple glanced up. "What happened to you?" Red looked at him, confusion of his face. "You look different." Red skin had a healthy glow, so Purple hoped and guessed he hadn't smoked in a while. But his eyes were kind of hollowed out. They seemed kind of empty. Except for sadness and anger. There used to be a jolly look in his eyes, like a devious prankster, or a sly comedian. A fun look, as if he always had something up his sleeve… But now it was just… turmoil. Red looked away after a moment. "So do you…" He said gently. Purple gave him the same confused look. He went over to Zim's mirror and looked at himself. He looked kind of like he described Red, but his worrying had paled him a little. "So much can happen over so little time." He said. Red nodded. "When will you be coming back?" Purple asked. Red seemed startled. He looked away, not able to meet Purple's eyes. Purple saw the look, he knew it too well. "You're not coming back." He said weakly, trying to hide the sorrow in his voice. "I-I'm sorry. I-I like it here… Nar and All… but.. Why don't you come here and stay with me?" He asked hopefully. Purple looked at him sadly. "You know I can't…. Zim would suspect something… and.. I don't want to be a Defective, Red." Tears fell down his face. He couldn't take it. "Make it stop.." He sobbed, and turned off the transmission. Purple sobbed into his fists. Things were out of his hands. He wanted to help so bad… But.. He didn't want to betray his people. He didn't want to be a Defect like Vex. And he didn't want Red to turn into a Defect either. That's why he wanted Red back here. If he became a Defective, if he got captured.. They would kill him. Every moment he spent with the enemy probably made him closer and closer to becoming one. He didn't want that. But what could he do? But then, he wanted to be with Red. He screamed in agony and punched the mirror, his blood splattering over it. What made operation Impending Doom II so bad? As he thought about it, he began to realize. He remembered all the species they'd wiped out. All the planets demolished. How would he feel if someone blew up Irk? Then he realized how Nar must feel. And now he understood the horror of it. Why was he a 'Defective' if he knew what was right? They were the ones who were Defective… That was it. He knew, he'd become a Defective. An outcast to the Irkens. But, he couldn't just sit around waiting to be found. But what could he do? Make a mini-army of Defectives and go join the Resisty? His eyes widened and his antennae perked. Hey… now there's an idea…

---------

The blood glistened on the fragments of mirror. They trembled ever so slightly, as if someone had just walked by. They began to skimmer lightly over the carpet towards each other until they formed a whole mirror. Purple's face shimmered hazily in it. A deep voice, unlike purple rang out into the room. "The portal has been re-opened…" A foggy Red appeared beside him, dwarfed by his height. "Go you wretch, do not fail me again! And do not return until you have him!! It seems I was wrong about the frail one.. He's an envoy as well…" Two hands grasped the side of the mirror as a exact reversed copy of Red heaved himself out of the mirror. He stumbled clumsily to the floor and Purple snorted. He muttered hurried apologized in a cracked voice. "Go, NOW you bumbling weakling!!" he roared. Red scrambled up hastily and ran out the door to await his moment. As soon as he was out of Mirror Purple hearing, he muttered a few gruesome swears at him. "Why does he want to take over people's lives? Sure it would be nice to live in the real world, but do we have to assume the other's lives to do so?" he wondered to himself. "Can't we just…." He crawled up a wall and tried to blend with the shadows as a pair of guards walked below him. He watched them leave as he finished his sentence. "Live in peace?"

---------

Red stared at his mirror. It been three days since the purple incident. He took a deep breath and practiced again. "Nar, Look, I'm sorry I ruined your wedding…. But me and Vex have nothing going on so, she's all yours buddy… and I don't blame you if you want to get rid of me. I'll just go back to the massive and keep my mouth shut…" He felt compunction for what he'd done. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He walked over to his door and practiced again.

---- ---

Nar walked down the hall, a piece of paper in hand. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for hitting you, Red, truly. I just want you to know that you can have Vex. I think it's better off for me as a Captain to stay single…" He said and stopped in front of Red's door. He started again. The door opened and Red stood there, murmuring an apology. Red glanced up at hearing Nar's. They stared at each other for a moment. "Let's just call a truce, and be men. Okay?" Nar held out his hand uncertainly. Red hesitantly grabbed it and they shook hands. They both sighed and looked at each other. After a while of awkward silence, Red walked past him and towards the bridge. Nar watched him for a moment, then headed a different way to the bridge. "Nar!" Crete ran up to him from a different hall, panting, his voice filled with fear. "You know them big gears you got down in the engine room?" Nar nodded. Crete panted for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "Shojah.. Got stuck.. In one! He's gonna be crushed!!" Nar's jaw dropped. "Come on!" They took off running. He opened up a link to the bridge. "Turn of the power! NOW!" He yelled at the crew. They jumped to work. The ship shuddered and having stopped so suddenly, and they tripped from the tremors. "Phew! He's gonna be ok, right?" Crete asked as they scrambled up. "Hope fully.."

---- --

"My Tallest sir!! We've located the Resisty Ship!" Zim's head snapped up from the computer. The pilot pointed to the window. Zim looked out and saw the Resisty's ship floating deadly in space. It was twisted every so slightly, in a way that told Zim that the engines were off. 'How strange...' He thought to himself. He also noted that no lights were on in or outside the ship were on. He smiled. "They've cut their power off! They're defenseless!" He was about to give the command to fir when he got a better idea. Vex was on board. Vex. She'd disgraced him. His own daughter a Defective. It was a strike to his name. It was the worst thing for a Father, not to mention tallest, to have to deal with. His jaw tightened. "No, I'll go alone." The pilots looked up. "Sir?" They asked uncertainly. "Can you get us close enough to board without them noticing?" He asked. The pilot he spoken to glanced at a screen. "With their power down it's possible, but Sir-" Zim held up a hand. "I'm boarding." He said sternly. Purple's antennae perked. This could be his chance.. He pressed a button on his watch. It flashed a few times and went off. Deep within random areas of the ship, janitors, invaders, chefs, Elites, and table0headed servants alike got the message. It was time to move out.

-------

Lard and Crete ran into the engine room. Workers were gathered round a large gear, on ladders and floating pads. "Out of the way!" Nar snapped, Crete on his tail. He could hear Shojah's pained pleads and sobs. The workers moved hurriedly out of the way and Nar borrowed a pad from one. He flew up two stories to where Shojah was. "Lardy.. I'm sorry… We just wanted to see the engine.. See how much horsepower this thing had… Siento.." He was Sobbing and wincing in pain. Nar looked past him. They had laid his body on pads, but his right leg was crushed under a tooth from the next gear. Nar grimaced. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here…" He snapped at some workers below. "But it in reverse, slowest speed possible!" They nodded. "We'll have to restart the ship!" Nar nodded and gave the command. Crete came up beside him. "I'm sorry Sho! This was all my fault.." He cried. "What happened?" Nar asked, Crete gave him a guilty look. "I sorta.. Pushed him onto the tooth. Sho's afraid of heights, so he clung onto it and wouldn't let go.. Then…" He glanced at Shojah's leg. Lard sighed. He guessed there were reasons for chivalry. His communicator beeped. He answered it. It was Red. "Yes?" He asked. Red was staring fearfully at something off screen, and trembling. "Um… We need you to come to the bridge.. NOW." He said, his voice shaky. Nar raised an eyebrow. Something was going on. "Well, I'm kind of busy at the moment…" Red shook his head. "We need you right now…" Nar frowned. "Have Vex deal with it. She's co-captain." Red shook his head again, his eyes growing wider. "She can't help. She tried. We need you NOW Nar, please!" He sounded desperate. Something was wrong. "Well, let me deal with Shojah, and I'll be right there, okay?" Red paused for a moment, then nodded slowly. "But, please hurry Nar…" The transmission was cut off. "Strange…" One of the workers waved to him. "Engine power back online." The gears grunted and screeched at being awoken. They shuddered a few times, then slowly started turning. "Voice interface back online!" Shojah winced as it started to let off of him. "Security systems back-" a siren sounded. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTURDER ALERT! BOARDING DOCK DETECTED. INTURDER ALERT!!" The computer's voice boomed. "What!? Who!?" A screen came down. The Massive was parked beside them, a boarding tube connected to their docks. The transmission, Red. Oh no.. "Get him out of there! I have to go!" He jumped down and landed hard on his hands and feet. No one questioned the Captain. Nar ran as fast as he could to the bridge. The siren had been turned off. He had an idea of by whom. He burst through the doors of the bridge. "Red! What's-" He was met by several gun barrels.

-------- -


	4. Chapter 4

---chapter four----- -

Red and Nar were thrown in the cell. Red tumbled and smashed into the back wall. He scrambled up and yelled a few choice words at the guards. Nar grunted and stood. "Cut it out. It's no use." He said. Red snorted and banged his fists on the bars. Nar sighed. "I should have expected this…" He muttered, hugging himself. "Hey, hey, don't you go all emo on me now! We've got to get out of here!!" He said, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. Nar walked to the bars and peered out. Crete and Shojah were in front of them, Shojah's leg in a splint. Crete was bent over the weeping Vortian, offering words of comfort. He heard Vex moan from the next cell over, and could hear Spleenk raving about doom and death to them all. Shloonktapooxis was crying loudly in a cell a few rows down. Red jumped and gasped the bars slinging to them like a monkey. "Lemme out! They had me hostage!! I swear it!!" Nar snorted. He had to give Red credit for trying. Red heard him snort and took it as an insult. "I'd like to see you do better." He growled angrily. Nar frowned. He was blank, out of ideas for once in his life. He felt eyes on him. The crew stood at the bars, waiting to hear his plan. He realized then how much they depended on him, their captain. And what a poor captain he was. When it came time to have a plan, he didn't have one to give them. He rubbed his arms and walked to the bars. The crew tensed, eager for his word. He stared at the ground, trying his hardest. He couldn't come up with anything, his mind was utterly swept clean. He had no possible lead to follow, he got a spark, but he deemed it fatal. He felt a clog in his throat, tears starting to sting his eyes. No, they couldn't see him like this. He turned away and paced, trying to clear his thoughts. Red noticed something was wrong. He knew that it wasn't always easy to make a plan, but Narry, being a Vortian, and an exceptionally smart one at that, should be taking this long. He walked quietly over to him. "Nar?" he asked in a low voice. Nar was trembling, his eyes wide as if in some deranged fever. "I-I can't!! I can't!! I'm broke, flat dead, drought out, wasted, used up," he went on like this until Red stopped him. "What's wrong?" He asked. The others were leaning out and craning their neck to try and see and hear. "I-I-I don't.. I can't.. I-I.. Washed up!! Choked!! Ruined!! Wrecked, lost, out of frame, insolvent, cleaned out, bust-" Red put a hand over his mouth. "You sure do know a lot of different ways to say 'I'm screwed'." He muttered. Nar nodded, pale. "This is my downfall, my defeat!! I've given up the ghost!! I've gone down, I'm rundown, in a ramshackle-" Red's head was starting to hurt from all the words. "All right, all right! I get it!!" he snapped. Red straightened and glanced around. He couldn't come up with anything either. "R-Red…" he turned back to Nar. "Y-you remember what those Mirrors were talking about, you being an envoy?" Red nodded. Duh, his powers! "I-I've been looking into it…" Red paused. Nar sat down on the bench and cleared his throat. " I've learned that there are more than just one type of envoy. One type is called 'Smoke and Mirrors'. Only the Smoke and Mirrors Envoys can open up portals into the mirror world. You didn't let Mirror Purple into this world…" Red paused. Mirror Purple had came out first… so… Purple was an envoy!? He gasped. "But you were able to come forward in time and stop him. You're a Instance Envoy. Instance Envoys can travel back and forth in time to clear up their messes, or anyone else's whom they've ever made contact too. There's several more, but there was one more that caught my attention. Hymn Envoys. Hymn Envoys can effect the world around them, by singing passionately. Depending on the lyrics to the song, different things happen. I think… I think you might be a Hymn Envoy too." Red blinked. He did love to sing but.. Nothing had ever happened before. Maybe he just had to concentrate, like with the transparency thing. He cleared his throat and took a breath. "_Goodness gracious great balls of fire!!"_ he sung. The ship shuddered and an alarm went off. A pilot's voice came of the intercom. "We were just hit by… a flaming rock!" Zim's voice ran as well. "It's called a COMET you buffoon!!" he said. A few sniggered were shared faintly on the intercom before it was shut off. Red was gaping at the ceiling in astonishment. He's heard a song once… maybe… He cleared his throat.

"_I am an arms dealer, fitting you with weapons in the form of words, and, I don't really care which side wins, as long as the room keeps __singin__' that's just the business I'm in yeah. This ain't a scene it's a god damn arms race!_ _This ain't a scene it's a god damn arms race!_ _This ain't a scene it's a god damn arms race! I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress… I'm a leading man, and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate, oh-so intricate. I'm a leading man, and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate, oh-so intricate. I wrote the gospel on giving up, you look pretty stinking, but the real bombshells have already sunk, __pre-Madonna's__ of the gutter. At night we're painting your trash gold, while you sleep, crashing not like hearts or cars, no more like parties. This ain't a scene it's a god damn arms race!_ _This ain't a scene it's a god damn arms race!_ _This ain't a scene it's a god damn arms race! I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress… I'm a leading man, and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate, oh-so intricate. I'm a leading man, and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate, oh-so intricate."_

Nar felt his throat tingle. He felt the oddest urge to sing. In the next cell Vex had joined him with her vocals. Shloonk was joining in, singing off-key, and many others had too. The song ended and the feeling was lost. "What did that do?" he turned to Nar. "Made me want to sing. Perhaps if others join in, it makes the power stronger, or maybe the song gives us temporary power…" Nar shrugged. Red nodded. "Alright, let's go-" He concentrated and tried to run through the bars. He was met by a 'smashing' defeat. He felt back, clutching his face. "Why.. Why didn't it work!?" Nar inspected to bars. "The book said envoys couldn't walk through titanium for some reason.." Red rolled his eyes. "Of all the… why titanium? Such a weak metal…" Nar shrugged. Red ran at them and slammed them again. "Dammit!!" Red looked at Nar, and was shocked. Nar fists were clenched tightly, his face her with anger, his body trembling. "I.." He began taking slow steps backwards. He's gonna blow his lid!! Red panicked. "Nar!! Nar calm down please-" Nar ignored him. "Am.." Red backed out of his way. "Take it easy big fella-" Nar had reached the back positioned as if he was going to run, and scratching at the ground like a bull. "Very.." He took in a breath, glaring at the bars. "Very…" Red could hear footsteps coming down the hall, right beside the cell. "PISSED!!!!" Nar charged and head-butted the bars with a booming clang, the sounding ringing out through the ship, even causing it to shudder. The person who had been about to walk out in front of them gave a startled yelp and clambered backwards. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? TRYING TO SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!?" Red recognized Purple's cracked and frightened voice as he ran to the bar's. Nar was taking dizzy steps back, moaning, and his eyes spinning. "Purple!" He gasped. "Red!" They met at the bars, Red wishing he could hug him. A feeling of remorse fell over him, and his happy grin melted. Purple saw it and frowned. "I-I'm sorry about what I said… I was… frustrated.. You said.." Purple interrupted himself by shaking his head. "I think I'm a defective now. I've come to bust you out…" He pressed his hand on the lock and the door opened quite anticlimactically. "Come on!!" He freed the others. "Wait, Purple!" red grasped his shoulder as the others crowded behind them. "Why?" He asked quietly, where the others couldn't hear. "Your.. my friend Red. Do you need a better reason?" They stared intensely into each others eyes for a moment, searching for answers. Red felt as if Purple was hiding something from him. Red reluctantly let go of him and they carried on.

---------- --

It was difficult moving such a large crowd around quietly. As they were escaping, Red noticed how clumsy Nar's crew was. Tripping over their own feet, bumping into each other, they looked awkward standing. A funny though came to his mind. Nar seemed like the kind of person who might have been in the drama club in high school, with that fancy-pants accent of his. It occurred to him that his crew was probably a bunch of his hippie school buddies. He chuckled at the though of Shloonk, Nar, and Spleenk hanging around on the tailgate of a hippie bus, dressed in bell bottoms and tie-dyed shirts. Purple said something that snapped him out of his daydream. "Huh?" He asked, they had stopped, the entire crew pressed against the wall. "SHHHHH!!" He hissed. Red sulked a little but quickly got over it. Purple was cautiously peering over the corner, his eyes wide. He suddenly drew back, as if slapped. He held a finger to his lips. They were all silent, even Shloonk, who had made it his sole mission to whimper the whole time. He heard a shuffle of feet and a silent mutter of pain from Vex. He didn't dare glance around. "There's a guard." Purple whispered so quietly he almost didn't catch. Vex had tip-toed up to them. "That bloody Shloonk!" She muttered. Red gave her a pale face, and gestured with a tilt of the head towards the hall. She nodded. "VEX!!" Shloonk roared suddenly. Vex jumped and fell over Red's foot into the middle of the hallway. "Vex!" Red gasped, starting to move. Vex's sudden action had startled the guard and he acted instinctively: shoot and kill. A crack echoed through the hall just as Red ran out. Vex collapsed into his arms. "Vex! I-" a bullet whizzed past his head. The guard shot another round before pressing a button on a wristwatch. An alarm sounded. "Come on!" Purple called over the sirens. Red heaved Vex across his shoulders. Nar had come up beside him. "Vex! Vex, no, god, NO!!" Nar was sobbing uncontrollably. Purple had taken out a gun and was firing counter-shots at the guard while the crew ran past. Red didn't understand what was going on. He set Vex down and Nar appeared at her head, wailing to God. Red couldn't make out what was going on, too much was happening at once. Then once he looked at Vex, everything stopped for a moment. He felt as if a dagger had been stabbed through his heart. People were yelling around him, but he couldn't hear them. He reached out with a shaky hand to touch the bullet hole through Vex's head. Her eyes were wide open, gazing out at the people she could not see.. "No.." He whispered. "No.." He couldn't believe it. It was all a dream. He'd wake up and she'd be alive. This couldn't be real… The one woman who had truly loved him, the one woman who had shown him true compassion…

_**Was Dead.**_

"No, No, No!!" Red sobbed. "No.. Please, this can't be.." He sobbed into Vex's chest, Nar beside him. "Red!! Nar, come on! We can't stay here!!" He sobbed, not budging at Purple's command. "LOOK OUT YOU IDIOT!!" Red ducked down. That voice. There was something familiar about it, something that made him obey, as if it was his own… some one grabbed him. "NO!! Vex!!" Tears streamed down his face. "Come on you oaf!! She's dead, we can't help her!!" That voice, it was coming from the person who was carrying him. Then it hit him. The voice was his own. "What the?" he struggled free and fell to the ground. His savior stopped. He could hear the crew's footsteps as they followed. He scrambled up, his heart hurting. He gasped. "You-!!" He was staring at himself, but instead of shock, the other Red was frowning. Everything was reversed on him, as if he was looking into a mirror- "you're, y-you're that mirror Me!!" He scrambled backwards. The crew was getting closer. He could her shouts and more gunfire. "I'm on your side, cutie." He whispered before disappearing into the shadows. "Red!! Move, you cock!!" He heard Nar shout through sobs. Red turned as the Vortian blasted past. He started running, Purple catching up to him. "If we don't hurry, We'll be blocked in by the guards!!" He panted. Red nodded, then thought of Vex's dead body, being jumped over and kicked around by the guards. He looked away. "I'm sorry.." Purple muttered. "I- NO!! NOT THAT WAY!!" Red looked up. The crew ahead was turning to the right. "No!! THAT'S-" They were forced by the crowd to turn right, straight into the Bridge.

------chapter five-------------

Zim whirled around. "What the-" He gazed upon the crowd of prisoners who were now desperately trying to get out. He laughed as the guards blocked the door. "Ah Nar, you always were pretty naive." Nar snorted, that wasn't even his fault. Purple had disappeared from his side, when he glanced around, he saw Purple walking into the bridge from a staff, door acting oblivious to what had happened. Zim spotted him. "Purple! There you are, look who we caught!" Purple had been looking at some papers and now glanced up. "R-red?" He let the papers fall to the floor. Zim smiled. "Yes. These little traitors were trying to escape. So, I'm afraid I'm going to do away with them." Red, even though he was acting, felt a real pang of fear. "B-b… Wha- but..!" Purple stared gaping at Zim in disbelief. Zim saw this and cackled. "Bring him up!" Zim pointed a thin green finger at Red. Before he could react, someone had grasped him from behind and was pushing him up the stairs. He heard a sudden uproar from the crew. He looked over his shoulder. The crew was jeering angrily, shouting curses and trying to break through the guards that had surrounded him. He didn't know they cared that much. Nar was at the head, trying to bound over the guard's heads, but was constantly being shocked. He gave him confidence. Bounds were put around his wrists and ankles, and he was thrown to the floor before Zim. A large guard handed Zim an evil-looking ax. Red gulped, how medieval. They were going to cleave his head off. Zim kicked him around so that he faced the crowd. Shojah, supported by Crete, was pointing his mechanical middle finger at the guards, threatening him. Zim came up beside him. He looked up as Zim raised the scythe. He was fearful, but not of his impending doom. He gulped and closed his eyes. "Wait." Zim stopped, and turned to Purple, who was shaking violently. "_You_ do it." Purple's mouth gaped like a fish. Red got an idea. "Yeah, come on you backstabbing coward!!" Red snarled. Purple stared at him in disbelief as Zim placed the weapon in his hand. "B-but Red-" Purple whispered. What was Red doing? Was he delusional from his fear of his imminent death? "come on, you shit!! You don't have the guts, do you? You two-faced bastard!!" Red snapped. Purple took a step back, stung by the words. "R-red..?" He looked down at the snarling face of his wannabe brother with dejection. He couldn't do this, his hands were shaking violently around the handle of the scythe, and his muscles wouldn't budge. Did Red want to die? Sure, he'd tried suicide before but… He closed his eyes and raised the scythe. Red also shut his eyes and concentrated on his neck. He gritted his teeth as Purple reluctantly swung the scythe down through the air.

----- ----

Red felt the clod metal swipe down through his neck, and heard it clang loudly on the metal floor. The room gasped, then went quiet. Red cracked open an eye, trying hard not to lose concentration. He felt the bonds slide through his wrists and ankles, and he jumped up. Purple was staring wide-eyed at him, his hands still clasped around the handle. "H-How..?" Red grasped his shoulders. "I'll explain later! Right now," He turned to the crowd, drawing out his chain. "We're at WAR!!" he snapped it on, just as gunshots erupted from both sides. He saw some Irkens joining with the Resisty, Purple had been working. He turned to Zim, the chain swaying in the air behind him like a snake. Zim growled. Purple got out to mean-looking guns and aimed them at him. Red could see now Zim was nervous. A bullet whizzed past, and red ducked, but thought of grabbing Zim. The chain lurched, wrapping itself around Zim's waist. "Hey- RAAHH!!" Without red really realizing, the chain had begun tightening around his middle, snapping a few ribs. "sorry Zimmy, I guess I hate you. Red said, bowing. Purple hit Zim's head with the handle of his gun, knocking him out. "that was a little too easy…" Purple muttered and Zim was dropped. "I think I'm-" a earth-shattering roar filled the air. "SIN." Purple squeaked. "What?" Red struggled to remember. A giant creature barged into the bridge. "Oh yeah. THAT Sin.." Red gulped. Sin's three heads roared as the crew began firing at it. Sin's eyes locked on Red, and he landed in front of him in one leap. "Well, well, if it isn't Red! We all thought's you'd hung yourself." Sin said in his eerily chilling voice. "Yeah, well, I.." Red couldn't come up with a retort. Sin raised a claw. Red thought about tying Sin's legs up. He hoped the chain could- Sin roared and topped over, the chain binding his six legs tightly. " Daaaamn." Red muttered. "Uh-huh." Purple agreed. "come on! Let's go!" Purple took off down the steps. Red started to follow, unaware of Zim coming up behind him. Purple ran towards Nar, expecting Red right behind him. "Nar!! Let's retreat!!" He gasped. Nar kicked a Irken's skull in before turning to him. "What? Why? Where's Red?" They both turned. A loud _crack_rose above the other gunfire. Everyone fell silent. Red was standing perfectly still, one foot each on a different step. Zim was behind him, a gun pointed at the ceiling. Red's eyes were wide, his heart fluttering wildly, like a bird in a cage, desperate for freedom. He could feel sweat beads dripping down his face, now his fear was existing. He couldn't concentrate at all.. Zim took a step down to his level, and wrapped an arm around his neck, pointing the gun at the side of Red's head. "Release him.." the chain slid quietly off of Sin. "Now, then. Let's reach a verdict, shall we?" Zim said to the crowd. Red was desperate. He'd try anything to get out of this. "Let's reach a verdict on your late daughter, huh?" Red hissed, loud enough only for Zim's ears. "What!? What did you say?" Zim's voice trembling a little. "Your daughter! She's dead, Zim! One of your precious elites killed her!! She lies bleeding in the cells!" This truth brought tears to Red's eyes. "You LIE!" Zim gasped. "It can't… You filthy lair!!" Red struggled a little. "Check the cameras!! See for yourself!!" Zim stared down at him incredulously. "YOU!" he snapped at a pilot hiding under a desk. "Do it!! Bring up the cameras!!" the pilot hastily fulfilled his command. Zim gasped. Vex's body was now lying facedown in a twisted position. Red looked away. He didn't want to see.. "No!! NO!! NOOOO!!!" Zim's grasp fell around red's neck. Red kicked him away. The chain wrapped around Zim's neck. "I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!! Go to HELL!" Zim choked out a snarl as the chains tightened. "I'm taking you with me!!" he wheezed as His hand lashed out and grasp's Red neck, and he pulled him in. Red hurriedly tightened the chain. "Come to hell with me Red that would be much more pleasant!!" Zim stuck the barrel down Red's throat, and fired. The chain dropped like a stone as the bullet come out through Red's back, blood splattering everywhere. Purple went pale. "red!!" He squeaked. "YOU COCK SUCKER!! I'm GONNA KILL YOU!!" Purple screamed, tears streaming from his face. Zim put a hand on his neck as Red dropped wide-eyed and motionless to the ground. Zim kicked him away. Purple took out his guns. "NO!!" Nar grabbed him, holding him back, tears in his eyes as well. "Retreat!!" Nar shouted. The crew fended off the guards as they scrambled out. "NO! NO! NO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!" Purple screeched, flailing wildly In' Nar's arms. Zim stared in horror down at Red. What.. had he done? He'd killed many times before, but this was different. This was, once, an Irken. A friend. He looked away, no tears in his eyes. That was just it. WAS. Purple cried ad yelled until Nar threw him into a chair on the ship. The crew was trying to keep the Irkens away, even as Nar blasted out of the bay, breaking through the protective glass. Purple buried his face in his hands. "NO!! no, He's DEAD!! He's dead…" Nar sobbed openly, for Vex, and for Red. It wouldn't be the same without them…

--------- ---

Zim watched the ship fly away. "Would you like to give chase, Sir?" A pilot asked. Zim let out a sad sigh, wiping his face. "No." He muttered, thinking of only Vex. Tak sat a few feet away, bawling wildly, and a few other females trying to comfort her. "What about the bodies, Sir?" Zim turned. Members of both the Resisty and Empire lay strewn about the floor, guards, pilots, and elites picking their way through, some slipping on blood. "give the Irkens funerals, and burn the rest." Zim muttered coldly. "But leave Red to me. I have my own plans for the 'poor' bastard…" he muttered, hate and malice in his voice. "my…" he choked a little. "My daughter will receive the most elegant, if you will.." The guard nodded and walked away, giving commands. Zim snapped for another. A slinky guard walked up. "put his body in a box. We're going to give the Resisty a present."

------------

Two days later, everyone was still mourning the deaths of the crew. Purple had taken Vex's place as co-captain. "Sir. We have a package." Spleenk came in, two bug-like aliens carrying a long box. A nasty odor filled the air. "Who is it from?" He asked, him and Purple standing. "No address." Spleenk replied. They walked over to it, and Purple opened it, and burst out sobbing. Nar looked in. Red's discarded body lay inside. "Ugh! Those sick.." He looked away. Purple cradled Red's head. "at least he can give him a proper funeral…" Nar muttered. "Let me see the.." He pulled up Reds head to look at his back. "What the-?" He pulled down Red's shirt. "It's.." Purple sniffed and looked. "What? Hey where's the bullet hole?" He asked. They looked at each other. Red shifted suddenly In Purple hands. They gaped. "Could he-?" Purple looked to him. Nar shook his head. "That shot should have shattered his spinal cord!! He couldn't.." Nar put his head up to Red's chest, but heard nothing. Deep within Red's body, a spark of life went through his body. His lungs expanded, his heart took a beat, his brain thought for a moment. That thought was of pure revenge to Zim and the Irken Empire….

The end, for now…


End file.
